The Long Weekend
by Steffili
Summary: "...all those long weekends..." - How would the first weekend Alicia and Will spend together during their affair look like? Surely hot! :) Ava by Josie 3
1. Chapter 1

In the S2 finale the question was raised what an hour of AW would look like. In the extended cut of the 3x01 scene that was included in the newest S4 DVD set special Will talks of "all the weekends" he's according to Diane going too hard on Alicia. So I asked myself whatever THAT would look like and also asked my dear AW friends Josie and Sabrina what they would want me to include. So, here it is, it's M rated for a reason. Spoiler alert: there won't be much sleeping going on. This is set somewhere in the beginning of S3.

* * *

Will had done everything in his power to finish work on time today. It was a Friday and it would be the first long weekend he was going to spend with her. Well, a regular weekend really, starting tonight. But compared with the hurried encounters in his office bathroom or lunch breaks at the hotel across the street this would be almost like a vacation. Two full days and at least two consequent nights he was going to spend with the woman of his dreams. Because that was who Alicia was for him, and probably had been since he saw her for the first time, almost a lifetime ago.

First he had suggested they could go to a hotel again, living off room service so they wouldn't have to leave the bed at all. She'd laughed at his suggestion, her cheerful, sexy laugh that made her eyes sparkle. She'd denied that, though, after thinking about it for some moments and told him, they could as well just go to her place, the kids were with Peter so they would have the whole apartment to themselves. He'd then offered they could also just go to his place and she'd laughed again, telling him she would be OK with that but only if he cooked her breakfast. He'd told her they had a deal, secretly celebrating the fact that breakfast was the only thing he really knew how to cook apart from barbecuing steak.

So he'd hurried up and was actually home around 6:30, taking a quick shower and putting on dark grey slacks and a light blue dress shirt. He was barely dressed when there was a ring at the door. He went to open and there she was, looking gorgeous as always, holding a cart of pizza in the one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other.

"Pizza delivery for Mr. Gardner." She said with a dark and flirty voice.

He grinned.

"Oh yes that's right. Come in please, I'll see if I have enough money on me." he told her teasingly.

She followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"If not, I am quite sure we'll find another solution of how you can pay me." she said with a seductive tone.

He came over to her, taking the cart and bottle from her and setting it down on the kitchen counter. Then he walked back to her, pulling her close so their faces were only inches apart.

"Did you have something special in mind?" he asked.

She closed the last distance between them and kissed him hungrily, effectively answering his question.

They parted for air after some time when the kiss got more and more passionate, both already panting a little.

Alicia pushed at his chest, motioning for him to walk backwards, he raised an eyebrow in question but humored her until he was reaching the couch, sitting down on it.

She took a step back and smiled at him seductively.

"As we have the whole weekend, let's not rush this but actually take our time." she told him and started to unbutton her blouse, slowly and deliberately making a show of it, while looking directly into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, already unable to take his eyes off her and watching as she slowly slipped the silken garment off her shoulders, revealing a black lace push up bra that perfectly accentuated her full creamy breasts.

"What do you think? I'm taking off my clothes. And I want you to watch and imagine what you would do if you could touch me." she said, still holding his gaze while she slowly undid the zipper of her skirt.

Will gasped, he should have be used by now to this side of her, but he maybe never would be. Needless to say he was already hard for her and it was getting more of a torture by the second to restrain himself, to not just jump up and take her right here on the couch. But she wanted to play, and he loved that, so he remained where he was and just kept on watching the little show she was putting on for him.

Next her skirt went, she let it fall to the floor and gracefully stepped out of it, revealing the matching black lace panties and also black see-through thigh highs.

"Oh Baby you are looking so hot like this. I'd like for you to keep your thigh highs on a little longer if you don't mind. But you can gladly take off the rest." he told her, staring at her perfect, long legs.

She took off her heels then and walked over to him, stopping just outside his reach.

"Remember, you can't touch. Yet." she said with a fake warning tone, he just nodded, hell, if she was like that he'd do everything she said in a heartbeat.

She climbed on top of him, instantly rubbing herself all over him, bending down and kissing him hungrily, showing him that she was basically as impatient as he was. She shifted her hips a little and pressed herself against his erection, making them both moan. Will couldn't help it and on reflex his hands came around to grip her by the hips.

She instantly pulled away then, getting up and out of his reach, shaking her head lightly at him.

"I told you, no touching."

Will groaned in frustration.

"But Baby, please. I need you badly." he told her because it was true and he was going to explode soon if she kept teasing him like this.

She grinned wickedly.

"You'll have me soon enough, I promise. Just have a little more patience. " she told him and with that opened the clasp of her bra, turning her back while doing so. He admired her ass that was still covered in lace until she turned back around, taking off her bra now and letting it fall to the floor. Her nipples were dark in contrast to her milky white skin and already standing in hard peaks that were begging him for attention. That he would gladly give, and hopefully soon.

She did a little turn, presenting him with a complete view of her perfect hot body before hooking her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and getting rid of the tiny lace scrap.

Will licked his lips, the images of what he wanted to do to her almost overwhelming him. She walked back over to where he was sitting and the second she was within his reach he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her feverishly and moving them so she was with her back on the couch and he was on top of her.

He kissed a fiery trail down her throat, she moaned and grinned, instantly surrendering to his lips and he was glad for that. He needed her badly, he hadn't lied about that but now that he had her sprawled on his couch like this another idea formed in his mind. So after he'd gently teased her nipples with his fingers and lips until she was moaning and impatiently shifting her hips he started kissing a trail that lead him even further down.

At first he avoided the spot where he knew she wanted his lips the most. He'd only once before done this for her but recalled vividly still how much she had enjoyed it. But as she'd tortured him before a little, he decided to pay her back in turn, so he spend some time kissing the inside of her upper thighs, down to the hem of her thigh highs, admiring her long legs once more and how sexy they looked like this.

She moaned under him, her hands going to his head as she was trying to direct his head to where she wanted it, making him grin but deciding he wouldn't torture her anymore, so he softly started licking around the outside of her, making her moan loudly and jerk her hips. He breathed in her scent deeply, already sure he would never get enough of her, that he wanted to keep on doing things like this to and with her forever. He sucked and nibbled softly on her clit, driving her wild with desire, then adding 2 fingers inside of her, moving them in and out while he kept on running his tongue over her most sensitive spot until she cried out loudly with pleasure as she came.

He felt her inner walls contracting around his fingers and he nearly came himself, such a hot sight and feeling was this. At any rate his pants were too tight to be comfortable and had been ever since she'd started shedding her clothes, so while she was recovering he took off his own clothes and went back over to her, taking in the sight of her still sprawled out in front of him, her legs widely spread and her sex glistening. She lifted her head and watched him come back to her, sitting up and greeting him with a deep kiss. Then she got up and walked around the couch, gripping the backrest and wiggling her ass a little.

Will didn't need more than two seconds to get her meaning and position himself behind her, glad about the fact they had recently agreed on the fact that always fumbling for a condom was too big of a hassle and that she would get on the pill as soon as possible. So he could just grip her hips now and sink himself deeply inside of her, like he had wanted to ever since she walked into the room earlier.

They both sighed with the intense pleasure, he could enter her deeply from this angle and she arched her back to give him even better access as he started thrusting into her with a powerful rhythm. He knew they had the whole weekend but he also knew he wouldn't last another five minutes, not like this, when he was burning up for her. He reached around her with one hand and stroked her wet folds, helping her along so she would be able to come with him once more, determined to hold out for that long at least. But soon he felt his own climax building, making him thrust her even harder.

"Please, baby, I need it now, I can't hold back... " he nearly pleaded and then his orgasm hit him, making him moan loudly as he spilled himself inside of her. Alicia cried out as well, his intense orgasm triggering hers and making her rock her hips against him until they were both done.

Will placed a soft kiss between her shoulder blades, then pulled out of her, laughing softly.

"What is funny? "she asked him.

"I fear the pizza is cold." he remarked, and she laughed with him.

"I fear that's true, but we can just reheat it. I would love a glass of wine now, too." she informed him.

He chuckled and made his way in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure, anything you like. Let's get cleaned up and then have dinner."

* * *

So what did you think of this? Do you want more? Next up: breakfast that will once again get cold... Or better, burnt... while they forget all about food again. :p Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here comes chapter 2. Thank you guest reviewers, your thoughts are appreciated. Also a special hello to the girls on the good wife board. I have an account there but haven't posted in a while. Also "sorry" (NOT), I needed to insert another chapter here before I can go to the next morning. :D

* * *

Alicia let herself fall back to the couch while Will was moving to the kitchen island and heating the by now ice cold pizza. She felt a little sleepy and very content, she hadn't really bothered to put on some clothes, just had thrown on Will's dress shirt that he'd discarded to the floor hastily before.

She'd considered for a second to take off her stockings, but decided to keep them on just a little more because Will had obviously liked the sight of her in only them very much. So she was just reclining on the couch now, watching him while he was preparing the food and pouring them some wine, only clothed in his boxers.

He brought the wine over and leaned in to kiss her softly, then returned to the kitchen to retrieve the once again steaming pizza.  
They started eating and Alicia enjoyed the food, she was actually hungry now; a long day at work, followed by two orgasms would do that to a girl.  
Will smiled at her.

"I always loved your healthy appetite. As I recall, you like pancakes for breakfast." he told her, his boyish grin a little proud at showing off that he still knew that.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Very impressive. Yes, I do like them and I'll gladly see if you're still so good at making them."

She smiled as she recalled the countless times when back in law school they'd studied late and had just fallen asleep at each other's place, resulting in having breakfast together in the morning.

"Still good? I'm a master. I'll show you."

They finished the pizza and Will got up and retrieved the bottle of wine, refilling their glasses.

"So, do you want to watch a movie, or shall I take you to bed without delay?" he asked, the tone in his voice dark and seductive, already giving away what he wished the answer to be.

She checked for the time, it was 9 PM so nowhere near her normal bed time, but then again she knew he wasn't talking about sleeping, either. So she just grinned at him.

"Oh you mean now that you've fed me you can have your way with me again?" she said, teasingly.

He leaned over her, moving so he was on top of her again and kissing her, unhurried this time and she just followed his lead, kissing him back and enjoying the slow caress of his tongue.

He broke the kiss and chuckled softly.

"More like you'll gonna have your way with me again, because I'm completely at your mercy when you're only sparely dressed like this." he told her, and started to open the buttons of the shirt, spreading it open and running one hand down the middle.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back with her body already starting to warm up to his touch, when suddenly he stopped.  
Her eyes snapped open, she looked for him and found him standing next to the couch, holding out a hand to her.

"I promised to take you to bed, so if I don't do that now I'll end up doing you on the couch. And my bed is so much more comfortable." he said teasingly.

She smiled and nodded, then took his hand and got up.

"Yes, I know." she said.

He pulled her close and lifted her into his arms, carrying her off into the direction of his bedroom, where he set her down on the bed carefully.  
She closed her eyes and leaned back while he picked up where he'd left off before, spreading the shirt open and helping her shrug out of it.  
Then he started kissing her, from her lips wandering along her jaw line and to the side, softly nibbling her earlobe, then down her neck and over her collar bone.

She laid down on the bed and enjoyed his attention, moaning as he gradually moved further down once more, trying to recall if that had ever happened before, a guy going down on her twice within hours, and finding no such recollection. She gasped as he instantly and without a detour found her by now overly sensitive core.

He didn't stay there long, though, but trailed soft kisses down the inside of her right thigh, running his hands down her leg, over the smooth material of the stockings she was still wearing.

"I think it's time for those to go or I will go crazy over the sight." he told her, then slowly took it off her and Alicia grinned triumphantly for having taken the extra minutes at morning in the shower to shave her legs.

He did the same with the other side and sitting back, watched her completely naked figure, smiling contentedly.

Then he came back to her, his kisses once more designed to drive her crazy, holding her down by the hips with both hands while his tongue was working magic on her.

She knew she wouldn't take much longer and felt it was time she took care of him a little more.

"Will, stop." she said, making him look up at her, his gaze instantly a little worried.

"Are you ok?" he wanted to know, making her laugh out loud.

"That would be the understatement of the year. But I think it's maybe time I return the favor."

That got his attention. Their meetings so far had mostly consisted of quick encounters where they just shed a minimum of clothes and then made sure he was inside of her as quickly as possible. So the occasion for her to give him that kind of special attention had never been there before. But judging by the look on his face he knew what she was implying, slowly sitting up.

"You know that you don't have to do that, right?"

He said but she could read in his expression the burning desire, his gaze once more betraying his words. She loved the powerful feeling it was to influence him this way.

"Yes I know that, but I want to, so, will you lie down for me please?"

He did so and now it was her turn to slowly discover all of him with her hands and lips, paying him back in kind, drawing her descent down his torso out as long as she could, then stripping him off his boxers so he was completely naked before her once again.

She started out by softly running her hand along his erection, making him flinch and gasp from this innocent touch alone. Then she closed her whole hand around him, the tips of her fingers barely touching, running it up and down in a slow rhythm, adding a little pressure when she reached the tip, feeling him squirm and become impatient.

That's when she bend over him and let her lips follow the trail of her fingers, on every downward turn allowing him deeper access into her mouth. While she worked him like that she watched him out of the corner of her eyes, how he was gritting his teeth in an effort not to completely lose control and she loved that, and also wanted to see how that would look like if he let go of that precious grip on himself. So she increased the tempo of her movements, hearing him moan and gasp, until she felt his hands go to her head. She thought she had him right there, thought for a thrilling second he would try and dictate the pace of her.

"Alicia, you have to stop, this is amazing but really I can't hold back much longer. And I promised we'd take it slow this time around, and I'd like to stick to that but if you keep this up, I won't be able to."

She contemplated what to do and her first thought was to override his request because she knew he was close enough so he would give up the struggle easily. But the prospect of getting to feel him deeply inside of her, and soon, made her shiver a little and send a spark of arousal through her. So she complied and let go of him, laying down on the bed next to him.

"So, what did you have in mind?" she asked him playfully. He leaned in to kiss her, moving her around to her back and positioning himself on top of her.

"Oh, you recall how this works, right?" he teased her, then cut off any reply he knew was coming from her with a passionate kiss. Alicia waited for him to just move inside of her but he didn't, he just kept on kissing her, and she realized he really meant business about taking it slow. But as she'd already decided to do this by his pace, she just gave herself over to him completely, enjoying how he was covering her body with his and gently kissing her.

Finally he moved his hips a little, only very slowly entering her, making her groan more in frustration than arousal.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear." he whispered close to her ear, placing a soft kiss behind it.

"Screw you." she cursed him, the sparkling grin on her face betraying the harsh meaning of her words.

"No. Screw _you_." Will said, pushing fully inside of her with one deep thrust, then set up a slow rhythm, making her grind her hips against him and spread her legs widely.

After some time he stopped and ran one hand down her side along her leg, repositioning it so his upper thigh rested outside of hers, then did the same with her other leg.

"Will what are you doing?" she asked him, she couldn't imagine how he would be able to thrust into her deeply like she needed it, but the next moment as he started moving again her eyes flew open with wonder.

"What, oh..."

Will gave her a vicious grin, picking up the pace now and she moaned and let her head fall back, sparks of pleasure shooting through her with every thrust.  
Will was panting now, burying his head against her throat, softly nibbling the sensitive skin there.

"Squeeze your legs together for me, Baby." he instructed her, she did it, drawing out a deep moan from him once she complied. He kept up his deep rhythm and finally made them both come within a couple of thrusts, panting and clinging to each other.

Afterwards Will pulled out of her and turned them around, she contentedly cuddled up to him.

"You know, if we keep this up over the whole weekend, I'm going to be sore."  
Alicia told him, grinning.

He looked at her with mischief.

"Is that a challenge?"

She playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy that more than it would hurt." he said, kissing her teasingly.

She grinned widely.

"You're probably right." she said, then giggled.

Will kissed her again then got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she wanted to know.

"To get you a glass of water. To have you a little sore is one thing, but I wouldn't want you to pass out from all the exhaustion."

he winked at her and walked out of the bedroom.

"Ok, now you're showing off!" she yelled after him, the amusement still very present in her voice.

He came back into the bedroom and set the glass of water down next to her on the bedside table.

"Drink the water. I think I prefer you conscious and moaning rather than out cold."

They both laughed and Alicia obediently drank her water.

* * *

let me know if you think this is too bad. :D Otherwhise I WILL keep it going like that. :D Also NOW the breakfast scene is up next!


	3. Chapter 3

so, I'm already back with Chapter 3 :D I was assured from multiple sources that this was ok and even told not to dare making them less hot :D So here comes the next kinky bit. :D

* * *

She awoke in the morning and something was not right. She wasn't in her own bed...Suddenly came back to her. It was their long weekend and she was at Will's place. So, that only left her with one question: Where was he? Because she was alone in bed, the sheets next to her cold.

She checked the alarm clock, it was 8:30. It was a Saturday so that wasn't all too bad but still she would have preferred sleeping longer. She thought back to the evening and night before, biting her lower lip and grinning. Will surely knew how to show a girl a good time. She decided on getting up and finding him, contemplating shortly what to wear, then decided in just going out naked.

As she opened the bedroom door she caught a whiff of something smelling very good - like breakfast. She found Will in the kitchen, making pancakes in his boxers. He must have seen her out of the corner of his eyes because he turned around to greet her.

"Good... " he froze in place, gaping at her naked form. Alicia mentally congratulated herself for her choice of undress.

He shook his head, then let his gaze roam unhindered once across her full length, almost making her blush.

"... Morning." he finally concluded.

"I hope you're hungry. And for my pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream, too." he said, turning around the 2 currently cooking pastries in the pan.

She laughed.

"Haha very funny. Of course and _only_ for them." she emphasized and came closer to him, kissing him good morning thoroughly.

He nodded, giving her a crooked grin.

"Of course." he repeated, then kissed her again.

Alicia went over to the counter and took one of the strawberries, playfully sucking it into her mouth rather than just biting off, moaning blissfully and then chewing the juicy fruit. All the while making sure Will was watching her, and he did, his gaze clouding over from instant desire, his boxer shorts doing nothing to conceal his arousal.

He took out the set of pancakes and put up new ones, then went over to her.

"Come here, you little seductress." he told her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He moved away and looked down to the crook of her neck.

"There, you have a little... " he made a gesture with his right hand and she tried to see if she had maybe dripped strawberry juice on herself, when he quickly moved forward his left hand, smearing a trace of whipped cream over her collar-bone and neck. Her gaze narrowed and she gasped.

"Oh no, you didn't just do that!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled.

"Easy mark." he murmured and leaned in, licking off the trace of whipped cream thoroughly, making her giggle.

"Stop it, Will, that's gross, I didn't even have a shower, yet." she said, but couldn't help but enjoy his lips on her.

"Oh, don't bother, you will be needing one anyway after I'm done with you."

He gripped her by the hips and lifted her up to the counter, she squealed in protest but he stepped in between her legs quickly, pinning her to the counter so she couldn't escape. He then put a portion of the cream over one of her nipples and bend down, suckling on it, letting his tongue run over the hard peak until everything was gone, then repeating with the other side. He came up to her face again, kissing her feverishly.

Then he dipped two fingers into the cream again and their eyes met. His intention became clear to her and she was half shocked and half turned on, his intense hot stare allowing no talking back, so she just closed her eyes and let her head fall back. He spread the cool creamy foam in between her widely open thighs and instantly let his lips follow up, sucking on her and making her moan, his warm lips and the cold cream creating all sorts of pleasant feelings in her. When all was gone he stood upright, shed his boxers and then stepped in between her legs once more.

"You're so hot." he told her and with a firm grip on her hip moved inside of her.

They both moaned loudly, Will just remained still for now, not moving at all, but kissing her lips. She kissed him back and gripped his ass, squeezing tightly and urging him to keep moving because her own movements were restrained by sitting on the counter.

"Always so impatient." he said and moved his hips just a fraction, teasing her.

She groaned.

"Like you're not. Who's the one that just started all of this?" she said, grinning triumphantly.

"I could stop, you know..." he said and started to pull out of her.

"Don't you dare." she told him, looking at him through narrowed eyes, mustering the most threatening look she could.

"Say please." he told her, tracing soft kisses down her neck.

She gasped, but instantly caught that he was being serious about it. And the prospect of him stopping altogether was weighing graver than a little begging, she made up her mind.

"Pleaseeee Will, you know how badly I need it." she told him.

He grinned at her, a devilish glimmer in his eyes.

"Need what?" he asked.

_He had got to be kidding her_. Alicia thought. But judging by his sexy but self-righteous smirk he wasn't, taking full advantage of the fact that he had her where he wanted her. But two could play at that game.

"I want you to fuck me. And hard, if you won't mind." she told him in a sweet voice, holding his gaze with a wicked smirk of her own.

A deep, almost animalistic groan ran through him as he complied to her wish, entering her deeply once more and setting up a hard rhythm, making her moan in approval and from the sweet feeling of victory that ran through her, now that she finally had made him move. The tension that his lips on her body had created finally getting some relief, as he was hitting all the right spots, and with much force as well, just like she had demanded of him.

He pulled her even closer, so she was barely sitting on the counter anymore, supporting the most of her weight on his own and all the while pumping his hips, creating more friction and sending her over the edge, letting out a series of high pitched cries. He followed her, letting out a deep moan and holding on to her until they were done and his comprehensive skills were alive enough so he could set her down on her own feet, carefully making sure she wouldn't fall.

She cursed suddenly.

"Will, the pancakes are burning!" she exclaimed.

He whirled around and cursed as well, then gripped the pan and pulled it off the stove, dropping it into the sink, a cloud of black smoke surrounding them.

"It's fine, they are not actually on fire, just these won't be edible anymore. We'll just open a couple of windows, and we're gonna be fine."

They looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Well that would have been awkward, explaining to the police why we set the whole building on fire." Alicia said, and Will nodded, bending down to pick up his boxers and putting them on again.

"Yes, pretty awkward. So what do you say, you put on some clothes and if it's only my shirt from last night, because otherwise I'm too damn distracted by you and we actually eat the good pancakes and the strawberries. And later we can have a nice, long, hot bath."

She grinned.

"That sounds like an excellent deal and I'm all for it. I am actually hungry now, and even though that was an excellent wake-up call, can I have a cup of coffee, please?" she asked him, smiling sweetly.

He gave her a soft kiss.

"Sure, anything you want." he told her, and she nodded and went off in the direction of the bedroom to get his dress shirt.

When she came back into the living room Will had arranged the pancakes, strawberries and the bowl with the cream on the coffee table, along with plates and silverware. He just came back from the kitchen area with 2 steaming mugs of coffee, handing her one while letting his gaze roam over her once.

"Yeah, not really working. You're still looking so hot that I'd rather have you for breakfast _again_ than the pancakes."

She took the coffee from him and grinned.

"Thank you. But as you actually cooked for me, I don't want to let it go to waste." she told him and sat down on the couch, loading a plate with pancakes, spreading some cream on them and topping them with strawberries.  
Will watched her like mesmerized for some time, then shook out of it and loaded his own plate, sitting next to her and they started eating.

Alicia moaned and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Oh God Will, these are really good, you're right, master of pancakes and I wish you could make them for me every morning." she blurted out, making his gaze shoot up and meet hers. She blushed slightly at the implication, but Will grinned and squeezed her thigh reassuringly.

"It's ok. I know how you meant it."

Alicia nodded and ate on in silence, until Alicia set the empty plate back on the table and let herself fall back on the couch.

"That was good. Now I'd like to rest some more." she said, grinning.

Will raised an eyebrow at her.

"Already done? Well what will become of all this cream and strawberries..."

Alicia looked at him, an idea forming in her mind, making a slow smile creep to her face.

"Well now that you mention it, I could eat some more of them. Especially the cream." her grin got even wider and Will's gaze narrowed.

"Ok, your look tells me, you're up to no good. And I'm not sure if I'll like it."

She grinned.

"The only way to find out is if you lay down on your back for me." she told him playfully.

He looked at her, his gaze a little unsure, as if he knew what she was up to and actually considering if he should let her do it.

"Come on Will. You had your nasty way with me earlier, now it's time I pay you back. Also while you're at it, take off your boxers, they might just get in the way." she said, making her intentions completely clear to him.

She noticed once more how his expression changed, his poker face that he had so well in place in the courtroom slipping once more and giving away his arousal. But once more he refused to just like that give up his control.

"You know this is not a game of trying to equal each other out." he told her, a little amused grin playing at his face.

He nodded.

"Yes. But you also know this is not a game of one person always being in control, that it's as good to receive as to deliver."

His smile got a little softer.

"You might have a point there, I do like to be on the giving end more I guess. So, if you're sure..." he pulled down his boxers and lay back flat on his back, sighing deeply.

"Thank you. I'll make it worth your while, I promise." she said, winking at him playfully.

Then she scooped up some of the cream and drew a thick line once across his chest, starting on the left collar bone and crossing over to the right side of his belly. He chuckled softly.

"That tickles!" he protested.

She shook her head at him, then leaned over him to kiss him softly on the lips before picking up the trail she had made with the cream, making sure to lick off everything and not progress too fast. She enjoyed the taste and running her hands over his smooth skin. Will seemed to be enjoying himself as well, judging by his body's reaction. Once she came to the end of her trail she sat up and leaned in for another passionate kiss, one he gladly accepted, his hands coming around her and pulling her close.

She indulged in the kiss some more, then pushed herself off him and reached over to the cream bowl again, Will remaining where he was with his eyes still closed. She didn't need more of an encouragement and gently spread the cream over his erection, making him gasp. Then she gave him a long lick of her tongue, repeating the motion a couple of times before actually taking him in her mouth. She set up a slow rhythm for the beginning, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip a couple of times before taking him in completely again, matching her breathing to the pace, allowing herself to take him in deeply.

Again she felt when he came to the point where he almost couldn't take it anymore, but was determined this time to follow through. She knew he was trying to be the good guy and she knew that many women minded seeing this through till the very end, but she really was ok with it. So she picked up the pace, making her determination known to him, being rewarded with a deep moan from him.

Will ran his hands through her hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"Oh God, this feels so amazing. But I won't last much longer like this." he whispered.

She grinned a little and kept going, driving him closer and closer until he finally came with a loud moan, shooting his juices into her mouth. She swallowed everything, taking in his taste and being proud that she managed to do this for him. She let go of him and sat up, smiling widely at him, her eyes sparkling.

He leaned up on his elbows and smiled at her.

"Thank you Alicia, you never fail to amaze me. Come here." he signaled for her to lie next to him and she gladly went to him, cuddling up to his side.

"It's no big deal, really. But you're welcome." she told him, smiling against his chest.

"So, do you want me to return the favor?" he whispered against her ear.

She giggled.

"I thought this wasn't about trying to equal each other out?" she asked him.

"But seriously, no, don't just yet, I think I need a nap now, it's too early to be up anyway on a Saturday morning. I might take you up on your kind offer very well later, though." she told him,

He nodded and placed a soft kiss to her hair. Then they nodded off to a little morning nap together.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I need to say, this was supposed to be so it could have possibly really happened on the show. But the cute and awesome ideas are starting to pile, so from here on out it's gonna get more and more AU.  
Also I have to say, much of this is story we all owe to my amazing friend Josie, we constantly discuss this story and she keeps throwing the cutest little ideas at me and I'm like noooooo this is too cute/good/hot... or is it? :D Also thanks for letting me borrow a scene from a older story of her's. :D So, here it goes :)

* * *

She opened her eyes and blinked, feeling something warm pressed up against her full length, realizing she was wrapped around Will. Or he around her. It wasn't so easy to tell, with their legs intertwined and his arms wrapped firmly around her. She didn't dare to move and just closed her eyes again, wishing this moment could last forever, wishing that they had more time than just this weekend, before they would go back to work on Monday, having to act as if all of this never happened.

She wondered if all of this was getting too much. Even though she had moved Peter out of her apartment, he was still her husband. So technically what she was doing right now was wrong, even though it felt good. It was actually liberating, like something that had been missing from her life all the time and only now was found. And that scared her a little. This was fun and really good while they were alone, but she wasn't sure if they could make it work in the real world, outside their private encounters. There were so many issues, her kids, him being her boss, Peter...

She sighed deeply, causing Will to stir under her.

"Hey, good Morning again." he mumbled.

She smiled and placed a soft kiss to his chest.

"Hey. Wow, I really fell back asleep. I think I needed the rest." she said, smiling.

He chuckled softly.

"Am I wearing you out, Baby?" he asked with a little, proud grin.

She had to laugh at that.

"I guess you do."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"For all I care we can just remain like this for the rest of the weekend. And not move at all. I like you draped all over me like you are just now, and very much so." he informed her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Hmn, I recall you promising me several things we could still do, and among them a nice hot bath. I think I would really like that right now." she said seductively.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea, ok let's go then." he said, beginning to move under her. She untangled herself from him and got up, admiring his naked form and grinning. She liked his physical shape, all long and lean muscles that he had acquired over years of sports. She knew that he visited a gym several times a week and also played the occasional basketball game as a way of outbalancing his long hours sitting in front of a desk. So when he was all dressed up in a suit you could only guess at his actual shape, and she was very delighted to get to see what lay beneath all that clothing.

They moved to the bathroom that actually reminded her more of a spa than a regular bathroom. It was spacious and had a luxurious shower as well as a tub. Will started to let the water run and then came over to her, kissing her softly and unbuttoned the shirt of his she was still wearing.

"You won't be needing that anymore for the coming hours." he told her, pushing it off her shoulders and placing a soft kiss to her neck. She sighed.

"Hours, hmn? I like the sound of that." she told him, smiling widely.  
Will poured in some bath lotion into the running water, then helped her get into the tub and settled in behind her, pulling her close to him, intertwining their legs. He moved her hair to one side and kissed a trail down the other, gently nibbling her ear, making her giggle.

He enjoyed the sound, he loved how carefree she was and wished their weekend would never end. Well, he was determined to make the best of the time they had. He started running his hands along her body, over her abdomen and higher, gently squeezing her breasts, making her let out a soft sigh. He teased the peaks until they were standing out and hard, softly rolling them between his fingers, making her moan in approval.

Then he ran one hand downwards, she spread her legs as widely as she could to give him easy access. He accepted that and moved his fingers over her, noticing the oily wetness between her legs even despite the fact she was under water.

"So hot." he muttered under his breath and kept on rubbing her, gradually moving his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. She moaned and arched into him, her eyes closed and completely giving herself over to his skilled fingers. He took his time, alternating between playing with her most sensitive spot and moving his fingers in and out of her, driving her crazy, having her shift her hips impatiently against him. The noises she made were echoing around the bathroom, and it was incredibly sexy to him that he was able to get her to make them.

So finally he picked up his pace and squeezed his hand a little harder down over her, making her come, using the other one to hold her against him while she was bucking her hips and crying out, the water splashing around them, riding the wave of ecstasy until she was calming down again. He playfully nibbled on her hear again, laughing softly.

"You're so amazing and incredibly sexy when you come in my arms like that." he muttered, actually causing a soft blush to creep over her face, though she was smiling. She did a half turn in his arms and reached up to kiss him, he bent down to meet her halfway. She pulled away and repositioned herself so she was straddling his lap, her legs outstretched forward.

"Hmn, that's better." she said, and leaned in to kiss him again, he pulled her close, shifting his hips a little so his erection rubbed against her entrance, making him gasp into the kiss. She let out a soft whimper for she was more sensitive now, but still shifted her hips a little and rubbed herself all over him.

Their gazes met and she saw the arousal in his eyes, he wanted this but he wasn't going to just push into her, so she nodded and reached between them, stroking the full, hard length of him and then guided him inside of her, sighing as she sunk down on him. She started rocking her hips slowly, then picked up the pace, the water now splashing violently around them.

She slowed down again, so the water wasn't constantly splashing out of the tub, but that didn't give them nearly enough pleasure. So she stopped moving altogether and kissed him hungrily.

"We should maybe move this someplace else. Before we set the whole building under water." she told him.

He chuckled softly.

"We're on a roll here, first nearly setting the building on fire, now causing a flood?"

She nodded.

"Yes, you need to be careful not to get evicted from your apartment, Will." she teased him.

"Yes, I know. The neighbors surely will be complaining because of the loud women's screams coming from my apartment lately." he teased her back.

She punched his shoulder playfully.

"Not funny." she said and with a fake pout wanted to get up and go, but he gripped her quickly and pulled her back towards him.

"No, stay, let's just remain in here for a little more and enjoy it. We can always go on where we just left off later." he told her.

She considered it for a little while, faking annoyance with him but then had to laugh and leaned in for a quick kiss, settling into his embrace again and sighing.

They remained cuddled up like this for some time, contentedly enjoying the silence between them. Will washed her hair, something she refused first, but as he pleaded she let him do it, enjoying his fingers gently massaging her scalp.

When the water began to get cold they got out of the tub and dried off. Will kissed her softly.

"So, should we order pizza for lunch? Or do you want Chinese?" he asked her.

She considered this for a second.

"I'm not that hungry yet, you know. So you can just take me back to the bedroom."

He grinned at her, a wicked grin spreading across his face once more.

"Who ever said anything about the bedroom?" he asked, making her eyes widen a little in surprise and also arousal, shooting through her veins like liquid fire. How did he ever do that, getting to her like this with simple words and this oh too sexy grin?

He pulled her close and kissed her, turning them around and making her take a couple of steps to the side. Then he broke the kiss and spun her around, so she was facing away from him, their eyes meeting in the mirror over the sink.

"Hold on to the sink and spread your legs a little." he instructed her, his voice barely a whisper next to her ear, making her shudder as Goosebumps spread over her neck and arms.

She did as he told her, and he stepped up behind her, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder.

"You're so incredibly gorgeous." he muttered, running his hands down her body, his hands several shades darker than her creamy white skin. He ran his fingers between her legs, making sure she was ready for him, spreading her wetness around evenly and stroking her. She groaned and wiggled her ass against him, he took the hint and repositioned himself, pushing into her deeply and starting to move. She moaned and her eyes fell shut with the bliss that was spreading through her whole body. He stopped his movements.

"No, don't close your eyes, look at me." he whispered. Promptly she opened them, their eyes meeting in the mirror once more, she blushed slightly at first but then enjoyed the extra excitement this created, watching him as he picked up his pace again, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Good girl, I want to see you, you're so damn sexy when you're turned on like this." he muttered, making her moan.

They moved together and Will kept increasing the tempo, his muscles straining with the effort. Watching him like that was hotter than she would have ever thought, and went a long way with bringing her closer to the edge once more.

The thought crossed her mind idly that her whole adult live she'd just slept with the one man, and she'd never ever found it bad or boring and had always enjoyed it. But this now just was even better somehow, it was as if Will was always exactly aware of what he needed to do and say to get just the right reaction out of her, almost as if he knew her better than she knew herself, and that was a scary but also amazing feeling.

Finally it became too much and she cried out as she came, not able to keep her eyes open, her body switching to autopilot and riding out the intense wave of pleasure that ran through her, being vaguely aware of Will being right there with her. They moved slowly against each other in the aftermath, Will wrapping his arms around her to keep her steady, and she was glad for that because her knees were actually a little weak.

Will kissed her shoulder softly and then pulled out of her, spinning her around to have her looking directly at him again, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"That was really amazing." he told her, smiling.

She nodded, a silly post-orgasm grin plastered to her face.

"Hmn, I can only agree there." she said.

"So, how about we order some lunch now? I could go for Chinese" he told her.

She chuckled.

"Guys. Always hungry!"

He winked at her.

"Hey, I need to keep up my strength so I can keep you satisfied." he told her, jokingly.

She laughed at that.

"Yes I guess, that's true. And I guess I could also eat a bite."

He kissed her softly to the lips.

"That's my girl." he said, winking at her and walking into the bedroom, putting on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, handing her another pair of shorts and a T-Shirt of his.

"Here, put that on. I'm serious. If you keep on running around naked all the time I'll just end up on top of you again within 30 minutes and lunch will be getting cold...

She laughed and shook her head at him, but accepted the clothing items, putting them on and doing a little turn in front of him.

"Better?" she asked, ginning.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"A little. I think I forgot for 2 minutes that you look incredibly sexy, no matter what you wear." he told her.

She shook her head.

"Well I guess I could say the same about you. It's nice to see you - well, dressed down like that" she told him, taking in his naked chest.

"Do you want me to put a shirt on?" he asked in a flirty voice.

She grinned.

"No, it's fine. I like the view." she said and winked.

They ordered and ate their Chinese food, then went back to cuddle up on the couch.

"Is it ok, if I put on the news for a bit? Or do you want to watch something else?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"No it's ok, go ahead." she told him, and they watched TV for a bit.

"This feels good. Normal." Alicia blurted out suddenly.

Will looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes. It does." he said and pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

After some time he shut down the TV and pulled her close to him, breathing in her scent deeply.

"I wish we could just stay like this. I love you." he said, feeling her suddenly go stiff in his arms. Only then did he realize what he just said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, the reactions to the last chapter tell me, most didn't see the ILY-bomb coming :D Well I thought it would be much more fun to do it this way. To her face. So, here comes the fall-out ;-) Also, again, this will take on a new direction and pace from now on :D But don't worry, AW will remain cute and awesome together like they were before. And there WILL be more hotness!

* * *

They both sat up and Alicia stared at him, obviously shocked. He felt the strong need arise in him to take it all back, to say that it was just a slip-up and didn't mean anything. But he decided he didn't want to do that. He wanted her, and not just for the weekend, the thought that come Monday morning they were going back to having a secret affair and acting all indifferent was already too much to take.

"Alicia. Please. Don't look so scared. I maybe shouldn't have said that yet but I still meant it. It's true, and you can't be so shocked that I do. I don't expect you to say it back or want to put any pressure on you. But you should know where I stand, and also that I'm willing to wait for you to make up your mind."

She got up and started pacing around the living room. Then she stopped and looked at him.

"I can't do this now. I need to think. It's best when I go home now. I'm sorry."

She started to go and get her clothes.

Will let himself fall back to the couch.

"Alicia. Please. Don't go. Can't we talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"We will. But not just now. I need to think."

She hectically put her clothes on and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry Will. I'll call you." she said and then left his place, leaving him behind on his own.

* * *

She unlocked her apartment door and went inside, still like paralyzed from the shock. Why did he have to do that to her? Why couldn't he just accept their weekend together as it was, why complicate it all? Her phone buzzed in her purse and she took it out, staring at the caller ID until the call went to voice mail. Almost an eternity later or so it seemed the screen flashed "1 new voice mail"

She stared at the screen some more, than pressed the green button, listening to Will's voice over the phone.

"Alicia, hey, look, this is ridiculous. We have something good here, and I get that it's complicated for you. But you can't run away from me every time it gets too hard. What you should do is let me stay by your side and fight your battles with you. One step at a time. So, please just call me back, ok? Bye."

She put the phone down. Was that really what she was doing? Running away every time things got complicated? This was all just such a big mess, she was still married, and she had no idea how it would ever work out with their work and the kids...and even if she was actually considering getting a divorce, how could she fall out of one relationship and into the next one?

She went through the empty apartment. It suddenly seemed huge and almost hostile to her, and she groaned in frustration. She started doing the housework to try and get her mind off the whole thing, but she just couldn't forget him. His hands and lips on her body, his warmth and smell surrounding her and how good and easy it had all seemed.

As it became evening she gave up. The sight of her huge bed and the prospect of sleeping there alone, when she could still be lying in his arms,frustrated her and made her see how stupid it had been for her to run. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. The fact that he answered after the first ring making her heart melt a little.

"Alicia. Hey."

"Will. I'm sorry, I was stupid before. I miss you so much. Can you please come over?"

"I'll be there in half an hour, ok?"

"Ok."

She hung up the phone and sighed with relief, glad that he didn't seem to be mad with her.

* * *

Roughly half an hour later he knocked on the door. She opened him and he smiled at her softly, she felt a new wave of relief wash through her and she just went into his arms, hugging him and breathing in his scent. He bent down his head and she looked up, closing the distance and bringing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Hey." Will greeted her.

"Hey. I'm so glad you are here." she told him.

"How could I not? I was feeling terrible, like I maybe lost you forever. When you called I was so endlessly glad."

They walked inside the apartment and Alicia turned around to face him.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I might have overreacted. And you might have a point there, with me always running when it gets tough, but really, this is some serious problems we are facing. Problems that love alone won't fix."

"I know that. But I'm on the other hand pretty good at fixing problems. If you let me help you, we can work this out together. I want you Alicia. All of you, and not just the secret affair we have going."

She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"How will this ever be possible? With us at work? With my kids? I know that the first step will be asking Peter for a divorce. And telling the kids about that, though they might suspect that one as I moved him out and into his own place. But I don't know if it's smart to add you to the mix right away."

Will nodded.

"Well I don't say we should tell all the world tomorrow we're dating. I guess we'd have to lay low for a little while anyhow, if you really do get a divorce. And how you handle it with the kids, I can't tell you that, but I would love to meet them. As for the firm, we'd have to see how we make that work. But hey, it's MY firm after all, so God help me if I'll have to make you name partner so I can have you, I'll do it!"

She gasped.

"Don't even say that. Do you know the scandal this would create..."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I was maybe exaggerating a little. All I'm saying is, we'll find a way."

She thought about that for a little, then sighed and sat closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I think I'll have to talk to David Lee again. And to Peter. That has to be the first step. And it won't be pleasant." she said.

Will nodded.

"If there is anything I can do to make this easier for you, just say it. Because I gladly will."

She looked at him and their eyes met, lips only inches apart. She leaned in and kissed him, softly at first but then deepening the kiss, letting her hands wander under his shirt. He softly gripped her wrists and held them, looking at her.

"Are you sure this is all right? If you need more time or space - you can have that." he told her, his gaze solemn.

"It's ok Will. I think we should just make good use of this night and tomorrow like we planned to from the start."

A smile started to form on his face.

"You think?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes."

They started kissing and slowly taking each other's clothes off, hands and lips exploring without hurry, their silent agreement to take this round slow, to enjoy each other fully. They kept just kissing and softly stroking each other until the tension started to build, kisses getting more passionate and hands more determined. Will sat back on the couch and she climbed on top of him, effortlessly taking him inside and starting to rock her hips, gently at first, then picking up the pace more, making them both moan from the intense pleasure. They reached their climax together, their bodies moving in a perfect rhythm until it was over. Will lowered her back to the couch and snuggled her close to him, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

"I love you." he whispered, waiting for reaction.

She snuggled a little closer to him.

"I love you, too." she breathed against him, making him grin like a fool and pull her closely to him. They fell asleep like that, tangled up in each other once more.

* * *

They woke up to a knock at the door. Alicia startled awake.

"Oh God. Someone is at the door." she looked around herself, grabbing the next item of clothing she could find that would hide her nakedness - Will's T-Shirt. She drew it over her head and went to the door, the loud and impatient knock resounding again. She looked through the spy and gasped with shock. Oh no. Of all people.

* * *

A/N. I'm getting rather good with the cliffhangers, right? Also I'm sorry next chapter will possibly only come next Friday. I'll have a super busy week next week and won't be writing at all I fear. But please let me know who you think is on the door...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I think it's funny that no one really guessed who would be on the door. Special greeting to Bebe :D she guessed it, well at least half of it. :D So, this is some funny stuff for you now :) followed by some hotness.

* * *

Alicia rested her head on the door for 2 seconds, groaning, then shaking her head and opening it, even though she felt the strong urge to just not open at all.

"Hi Owen. Mother..." she greeted the two persons that she did want to see the least right now, apart from maybe Peter and the kids.

They came barging right in.

"Hey Sis, you look like you've not been up long, sleeping in when the kids are not here, do you?"

"Yes, Alicia, sleeping till 10 AM is very unusual for you, even if it's on a Sunday." her mother added, walking past her but coming to a sudden halt just inside the living room. Where Will had just barely put on his underwear and was now standing there, bare-chested, staring at the crowd that was forming before him.

And the crowd did stare back, too.

"Oh. You have company." Owen exclaimed, and Veronica joined right in.

"Oh yes, hello, and very nice looking company, too. Good for you Alicia, to dump that sorry excuse of a husband you have and settle for this one."

Alicia gasped, though she couldn't really say she was shocked, for this was her mother after all and this was her normal behavior. She went past them to stand next to Will, who was thankfully looking more amused than shocked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, I'm Will." he said in direction of Veronica, giving her a small wave, accompanied with his best charm smile. She had to hand it to him, not many would pull that off, meeting her family in a situation like this, only clothed in his underwear and still being charming and cute about it.

Owen grinned at him.

"Yes I recall, we've met before in Alicia's office. Though you were wearing more clothes then. Not that I'm complaining about this."

Turning around to their mother, he added with a meaningful tone:

"Will is Alicia's boss. And law school sweetheart."

Alicia rolled her eyes and blushed slightly. That's what she got for opening them the door instead of pretending she wasn't home. Will on the other hand laughed about this.

"Well look at that, Alicia sleeping her way to the top, but really who can blame her when the view up there is so good?" Veronica said with a proud grin.

"Mom!" Alicia exclaimed, shooting an apologizing look towards Will, who actually looked as if he was trying hard not to laugh out loud, though.

"What, I'm just telling the truth. But whatever reasons, you really picked this one well, Honey." Veronica added.

Owen was watching with a wide grin on his face and she wasn't sure what she found worse, her brother or her mother drooling over Will.

"Can you please go put some clothes on." she told him, adding _before they gang rape you _in her mind.

He grinned and looked her once over.

"I would love to, but you're wearing my shirt." he told her, grinning. She looked down on herself, she hadn't even bothered to give her own appearance a second thought in the light of Will facing her family practically naked.

"Oh don't bother just for our sakes." Veronica threw in, making Alicia roll her eyes.

She turned around to her family again.  
"What did you even want in the first place?" she asked them.

"We wanted to pick you up for brunch, as we figured you would be home alone and just working anyway as it's your weekend without the kids. We couldn't know that you'd invite your lover over for a make out session on the couch." Veronica said.

"Yes, you always work so much Sis, well I'm glad that you at least are getting some distraction for you." Owen added.

She shook her head.

"Yeah well, but as you can see I have plans, much better plans actually, so please just go without me and call me the next time before you ambush me like that." she suggested, annoyance in her tone.

Veronica lifted her hands in surrender.

"Ok ok, we get it, and we'll leave you two love birds alone now." Veronica said, and took one last long glance over Will's naked form before she turned around, and so did Owen.

She walked after them, all but ushering them out of the apartment like naughty children.

Veronica turned around one last time before she went, grinning.

"Well, you two have fun with each other and enjoy the rest of the day." she said with a wink.

Alicia couldn't help it but grin.

"Oh, I will. Bye!"

She shut the door without waiting for another reply, then took a deep breath and went back to the living room, where Will came to greet her, pulling her close and kissing her thoroughly.

"First of all, good morning my love. I didn't get the chance to properly greet you because our sleep was so abruptly interrupted." he told her.

She shook her head in annoyance.

"I'm so sorry about that, Will. I really am. My mother is really bad, but combined with Owen it's really overkill and I'm sorry that you had to meet her this way." she told him.

Will chuckled and kissed her again.

"It's ok, I've been through worse stuff, and I'm gonna be fine. They seemed to like me at least, so that was easy. If only your kids will like me as easily, I'm really well off."

She grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well but please try not to appear naked in front of Peter and the kids." she told him, only half joking. Because Peter would probably kill him, and the kids would not be too pleased either.

He kissed her gently once more.

"Ok got it, never appear naked in front of your kids. That's a helpful tip."

They laughed, Will pulled her close and hugged her to him.

"Well, anyhow, I think you just cheated me out of a nice family brunch. I wonder what else I'm gonna have for breakfast now?" he asked, his tone suddenly deeper and his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Her eyes snapped up and she looked at him, instantly becoming aware of what he was hinting at, arousal shooting through her.

"Well I don't know, we will have to see if we can find something good for you." she teased him.

He gripped his shirt she was still wearing by the hem and pulled it off her, letting his gaze roam hungrily over her naked form.

"I already found it." he said, then picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom, setting her down on the bed and instantly following after her, planting hot and openmouthed kisses on her lips and then down her body, sucking on her breasts, the tips already hard and begging for his attention.

After a while he went for his initially intended target, running his tongue once along her soaking wetness, getting a good taste of her and making her gasp.

"Oh yes, I think this will very well make up for a lost breakfast." he told her, grinning, then set back to his task, making Alicia shudder and blush lightly from his words. He really had a way of getting to her with little remarks like that, complimenting her in a special way that she knew was honest admiration, so she accepted it. She grinned and ran her hands through his hair, running her fingers along his scalp softly, not really trying to influence his direction or pace.

Will didn't need any encouragement, either. He licked and teased her clit, sucking it into his mouth and ever so softly grazing his front teeth over it, making hot bursts of pleasure shoot through and drawing all kinds of moans from her. He did this until he knew she was almost there, then resorted to taking long licks all over her folds, taking up the freshly gathering wetness. After she had cooled down a little, he focused his attention on her most sensitive spot again, nearly driving her crazy, her hands by now fisting the sheets next to her, panting and moaning.

He gripped her hips with both hands to keep her steady at some point, keeping her from jerking away and not leaving her a way out. That was her undoing, she came with a series of high pitched cries, the pleasure rushing through her seemed to go on forever, and Will patiently helped her along. When she finished he looked up and wiped his face off with one hand, grinning at her.

She just giggled happily and let her head fall back, trying to recall when she had last spend a weekend like this, all happy and carefree, but came up empty. Will on the other hand started kissing his way back up, until he was softly nibbling on her throat, his erection pressing up against her core, making her gasp and lazily roll her hips so she was creating a little more friction, and making it clear to him that she wasn't against an instant second round.

He kissed her lips, letting her know in return that he counted on that second round, his hardness teasing her entrance and almost pushing inside of her already. Suddenly he pulled back and sat back on his knees.

She lifted her head to look at him questioningly.

"What is up? Why did you stop?" she asked him, his darkened gaze and grin causing a delicate tug somewhere deep inside of her. Whatever he was up to, she would surely like it, and much.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees for me, Baby." he told her, his voice deeply laced with desire.

She gasped as a fresh wave of heat rolled through her, then turned around to lay on her stomach, lifting her ass in her air.

Will stroked one hand between her legs and moved first two, then three fingers inside of her, preparing her for what was to come - though she was so ready for him that he wouldn't have had to. But Alicia knew he was making sure either way because he would never hurt her, he'd always go out of his way to make sure she was ok, that's why she had absolute trust in him.

He positioned himself behind her and entered her slowly but as deep as he would go, making them both groan, then holding still to enjoy this first moment of being so deeply connected once more before settling for an unhurried pace. Knowing how this would stretch her and allowing her a couple of thrusts before he picked up his speed, hitting her harder and deeper with every turn, making them both gasp and moan with pleasure.

He obviously had no interest in dragging this out any longer by the way he was pumping his hips, but Alicia felt she was getting closer herself, the pressure inside of her building anew and she wondered remotely how much longer she would be able to go on like this if this weekend would never end. But with how good Will was, probably forever. She cried out as her orgasm gripped her, the pleasure spreading from somewhere deeply within her throughout her whole body. He was right there with her once more, their timing seemingly perfect by now.

They curled up on the bed together, Will covering them with the bedspread and kissing her softly, and it didn't take long until they nodded off to a little early noon nap.

Alicia woke up again, softly drifting from a peaceful sleep. She wished she would never have to get up from this bed again. But tomorrow she had to be back at work, and her daily routine would set in again. Her mind started to play out her regular day without Will, how she would get up alone, have a shower alone, go to the kitchen and have her coffee alone...suddenly she flinched heavily and sat up with a jerk, waking Will up as well in the process.

"Alicia what is it? Did you have a bad dream?"

She looked at him, her gaze full of horror and shock, unable to say anything.

He sat up as well, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Baby, what is is?"

She gulped once.

"I completely forgot to take my pill. for 2 days in a row." she answered, and Will gasped, his face falling as he realized what that meant.

* * *

A/N: oh noooooo. Am I going there really? Or am I just scaring the crap out of you? What do you think? :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. So, I was expecting a little more "negatively shocked" reactions. One reader kindly pointed out Alicia would be too old to become pregnant just like this. And I partly agree - then again stranger things have happened :) But I wanted to use this for something else, as well. ;-) So here it comes.

* * *

They just stared at each other, at loss for words.

"How...I mean...are you sure?" Will asked, completely taken by surprise, his brain still a little groggy from being asleep just seconds before.

Alicia's system was already one step ahead and panic was flooding through her. She jumped out of bed and started pacing.

"I take them normally with my morning coffee, so being with you and completely out of my routine I completely forgot all about taking them." she explained.

Will looked at her, questioningly.

"That means I didn't take them yesterday and this morning. And with all the sex we had over the weekend I could very well be already pregnant." she said, her tone desperate and a little whining.

Will sat up and rubbed his face with one hand, shaking his head lightly.

"Alicia, calm down. It's not sure yet that you are pregnant."

She was throwing her hands up in a helpless gesture.

"I know that, but it's still very possible. Do you know what that would mean? I can't have another baby. It would be too much."

He nodded.

"Yes, I know, well at least it seems like that. But please calm down and let's discuss our options." he told her, his gaze pleading with her.

"Options? What do you mean, options? There are none." she said, almost on the verge of crying.

Will was sitting up now and reached out grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her off balance and making her sit back down on the bed next to him. He pulled her in an embrace and placed a soft kiss to her hair.

"Sht, it's going to be ok. And there are options. How do you feel about Emergency Contraception?" he asked her.

She gasped.

"You mean the morning after pill?" she wanted to know.

He nodded.

"It would be the easiest and quickest way to deal with this. If you don't want to discuss this any further. If it's not an option, then what do we do? Ignore it and hope for fate to make this all right on its own? Or do we plan what we would do with a baby?"

She shook her head.

"I have no idea what we should do. Why are you so calm about this? Aren't you afraid?" she asked.

He kissed her softly.

"No, I'm not. That's what I'm telling you all the time - I'm here for you when things get rough and I'll help you through. And this is my fault as much as yours, if you can call it that. You didn't make that baby all on your own..." he said.

She groaned.

"Oh God, so you think I am pregnant?" she said, desperation in her voice.

He chuckled softly.

"No I really don't. But if you are, we can always figure something out. But in the light of how things are, we should be realistic. A baby would be bad timing now, and I think we should look into the morning after pill. Do you have your laptop? We can check it out online what possibilities there are and how it works, then go out and get it, if it's ok for you. What do you think?"

She considered this for a while, then got up to retrieve the laptop, handing it over to Will, starting to pace again.

He shook his head and fired up the laptop, then going to a search engine and typing in something.

"Ok, here I have something. The Planned Parenthood of Illinois website states, that there is something called "Blan B" or "Next Choice." It's 2 pills you have to take within 12 hours of each other, the sooner you start with the first one after the unprotected sex, the better. It says here as well, that it won't harm an already existing pregnancy."

She stopped and looked at him.

"So, if I'm already pregnant, it wouldn't harm the baby?" she asked.

Will's lips curled into a soft smile.

"Oh look, who wants a baby now?" he said with a teasing undertone.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, preventing a pregnancy is one thing, but harming an already existing life, no matter how young is a problem for me." she admitted.

He nodded, and patted the bed next to him, indicating for her to sit down next to him. When she did, he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss to her lips, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"I'm glad you think that way. Because no matter what will happen I don't think I could be ok with an abortion." he told her, serious again.

She nodded and sighed.

"So, I guess, the Plan B thing doesn't sound bad. What does the website say, do I have to go to the hospital to get it, or how does it work?"

He pointed to the screen.

"It says right here, women over 17 can get it over the counter at a pharmacy, no prescription needed."

She sighed.

"Ok. I think I'll do that now." she said, getting up and starting to put on some clothes.

Will switched the laptop off and got out of bed as well, putting on his boxers and then going to look for the rest of his clothing that was still scattered in the living room.

"I'm driving you." he stated.

She nodded, giving him a small smile and suddenly being very glad for him being here and calming her down enough so she could think straight again. She would get this morning after pill and then hope for the best.

* * *

They came back home and Alicia put the pack with the 2 small pills inside on the counter. Will went to get her a glass of water and placed it next to her, offering a soft smile. She smiled back and retrieved one of the pills, glancing at Will who was taking out his phone. She furrowed a brow at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Setting the alarm for 12 hours from now, so I can make sure you take the second pill as well." he said, smiling softly, making her smile as well and shake her head slightly. Then she took the pill, drinking the water and sighing deeply.

"Ok, so what do we do now? It's only early afternoon and I guess I've totally ruined our weekend. I'm sorry." she said.

He pulled her close and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"No you haven't. We can still spend time together, so nothing is ruined much." he told her, taking her hand and pulling her to the living room where they sat on the couch, cuddled up with each other and just sitting there in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"You know, if it's a son, I'd like to name him Daniel." Will suddenly said, out of the blue.

Alicia gasped and stiffened in his embrace on first instinct, then relaxed again, shaking her head softly. "Daniel Gardner. I love the sound of that. And for a girl, maybe Josephine?" she said, smiling softly despite herself.

He nodded and placed a kiss to her hair.

"I like it. You know what other name I would like? Alicia Gardner." he said, making her flinch and turn around, staring at him, unbelieving. He couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression, though this was a very serious topic.

"Don't look so shocked. I'm not asking you anything here, just stating the fact that I think it would be a fitting name combination. But I do know that if that is ever to happen someday, it's still a long and complicated way. But I want it to be known that I'm prepared to go it, if you are willing to go with me." he said, smiling at her.

She started to relax again, lying back down in his embrace and sighing contently. The indication had shocked her a little, but the way he explained it made sense to her. She felt an odd sense of peace and happiness creep up inside of her - that maybe for once fate would actually be on her side and the odds would work in her favor. An odd thought occurred to her - maybe from this one long weekend could come a whole exciting and beautiful life together.

THE END

* * *

A/N: From the start, this was only to entail this one weekend. I never planned in this whole cuteness story when I did the first chapter, but as my muse is, the idea came. So there might or might not be a sequel to this, including a baby or not ;-) I'm very thankful for all your support and love for this story. It certainly won't be the last of AW I've ever written, though. I promise! :)


End file.
